If You Love Him, Why Are You Out Here With Me?
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine get's a call that changes his life forever in the best way possible. And it's all thanks to an unsuspecting confidant. TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sighs loudly when his phone starts vibrating in the middle of class one Friday in April. He looks up at his math teach who's teaching stuff he'd already learned and didn't care to learn again so quickly he raised his hand as asked to be excused to the bathroom. The old lady probably didn't even know his name but she let him go and went back to teaching her lesson. He thanked her politely even though she didn't hear it and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

The number on his phone screen is one he doesn't recognize but the area code is one from New York. His spine tingles expectantly as Kurt fills his body and mind. He does a silent prayer that it's Kurt before he slides the bar open to talk and brings the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Blaine asks questioningly.

"Uhm hello is this Blaine Anderson?" the person on the other end of the line says. Disappointment floods through Blaine's body and he tries not to sound too disappointed when he replies.

"It is" he says simply.

"Whoa dude, are you okay? You sound like someone just made you watch them murder your kitten" the man on the other end of the line says.

"I was just expecting someone else is all. But you called me, so why?" Blaine says snarkier than he'd intended to.

"Right, my name is Adam Crawford" he says in his snooty British accent that Blaine hadn't realized he had before. He knows that name from somewhere but he can't quite put his finger on it. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend" snooty British Adam Crawford says and suddenly it all clicks. He remembers Kurt mentioning him on the phone the week before, he's sounded so happy. Blaine had cried for a good hour after that.

"Oh I think you have to wrong number" Blaine says hurt evident in his tone.

"No, please, you're Blaine Anderson correct?" Adam asks.

"Yes but why are you calling me? To rub it in my face? To yell at me? Well guess what, I've done plenty of that myself so good day to you" Blaine says about to hang up. But before he can Adam yells out something that grabs his attention.

"You have to come to New York!" he calls out.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asks bewildered.

"I said you have to come to New York" Adam repeats.

"I heard what you said, but why? Is Kurt okay?" What happened? Does Burt know? Is he alive? What's going on? Blaine worries immediately already heading to his locker to grab his things.

"Kurt's fine" Adam blurrily clarifies.

"That really doesn't help me out man" Blaine says bitterly grabbing his bag and his keys and slamming his locker door then making his way out to his car.

"Physically Kurt is fine, so you don't need to worry" Adam says sympathetically.

"Oh, thank you for terrifying me then" Blaine snaps. "Why did you call Adam, it's not exactly easy for me to talk to you" Blaine pleads.

"After I do this you'll understand that this hasn't been exactly easy for me either" Adam swallows thickly. "You need to come to New York and get Kurt back" he states simply.  
"I beg your pardon?" Blaine stutters.

"I said you have to come to New York and get Kurt back" Adam states plainly for the second time, he must think Blaine has a hearing problem.

"But why?" Blaine wonders although he's already in the car and almost home, thank god for speaker phone.

"Because you two are soul mates. Because as hard as I try I can't make him happy like you do. Because I love him enough to let him be with the right person. Because I can't stand in the way of what's right. And because Santana threatened me with a large hammer and chloroform" Adam explains. "That last part was a joke" he laughs mildly.

"So you're…giving him to me? That makes no sense, plus he doesn't even feel that way about me anymore. We're just friends" Blaine says sadly.

"No you aren't _just friends_. You're all that and so much more. And he does love you" Adam says matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asks.

"Because he can't tell me he doesn't. And sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep he stays up and looks at the old pictures of you guys on his mobile. And whenever someone brings you up his eyes light up and get this little twinkle in them… that doesn't happen with me. And all I want is for Kurt to be happy, so if loving you and you loving him will make him happy then that's what has to happen" Adam says. "You know up until now I thought you were the biggest jack ass on the planet. I didn't know how anyone no matter how selfish or heartless could hurt Kurt they way you did. But hearing how worried you were when you thought he was hurt, and how insistent you've been with your apologies I can't bring myself to hate you Blaine. So this is me stepping down and backing off so you can come and get your soul mate" Adam finishes.

"Wow" Blaine breathes as he clicks the button on his laptop to purchase his ticket. "Thank you? Is that something you say to the guy who is basically giving you the love of your life?" Blaine wonders incredulously.

"No, I don't think so. But I just bought my plane ticket and I'll be there in a few hours is" Adam chuckles.

"Oh right, I bought my plane ticket. It leaves in an hour so I should be in New York by 7, should I just come by the apartment?" Blaine says.

"Yeah we'll be here, I'll keep him busy until then. And Blaine?" Adam asks.

"Yeah Adam?" Blaine says eagerly.

"Don't fuck it up this time" he chuckles again although he's dead serious.

"Trust me, I won't" Blaine says just as seriously.

"Okay, I'll see you around 7:30" Adam says then the line goes dead.

A/N: Part 2 tomorrow! Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

It's 7:21 when Blaine pulls up outside the Hummel-Berry-Lopez apartment in Bushwick, New York. The taxi cab stops outside the building and Blaine thanks him kindly offering him a large tip. He steps out of the big yellow cab and grabs his duffle bag. It's only when his loafer covered feet contact the slick wet pavement that Blaine notices it's raining.

"Shit" Blaine curses under his breath. He had an entire speech planned out and his plan perfectly executed in is head but he hadn't taken the weather into account. He hadn't even noticed it. He decides that he'll have to change his plan so he takes his phone out of his pocket and presses the number 2 speed dial: Kurt.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt says. "Can I call you back later? I'm kind of in the middle of something" he asks. "What's going on? Why is it so loud on your end?" he continues to question.

"Kurt just come outside," Blaine breathes. He can hardly contain his excitement he just wants to wrap Kurt up in his arms (or preferably be wrapped up in Kurt's because he's freezing from the merciless wind and rain).

"What do you mean come outside?" Kurt wonders. He goes to the window and then Kurt sees him. Pale and beautiful as ever, just like Blaine remembered him to be. "Blaine what are you doing here?" Kurt asks but he hangs up before Blaine can answer and next thing he knows Kurt is running outside without shoes on and jumping into Blaine's arms for a hug. Blaine drops the duffle bag and hugs Kurt tightly to his sopping wet chest. Rain falls around them and it reflects the light from the city, it's beautiful.

"Blaine I- I'm in the middle of a date! What are you doing here?" Kurt asks again after their hug was finished even though Kurt still held him close.

"I got a call earlier today and I just had to come see you. Kurt, you are… the love of my life. You know it, I know it; hell the cashier at the Lima Bean knows it. We are meant to be together. I know I hurt you. I've spent so much time hating myself and punishing myself for it and I know that no matter what I do I won't ever be able to make it up to you. But that isn't me, not anymore. The Blaine who cheated on you was stupid, he was naïve and thought the world was a great place where nothing bad could ever happen and that going over to some guy's house was all innocent. But Kurt, I'm not him anymore. I promise to spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to you if you'll have me" Blaine finishes with tears cascading down his already sopping wet face.

"Blaine…I, I'm dating Adam. He's nice and sweet and he loves me, and I love him- I can't just stop dating him. I love him" Kurt splutters.

"If you love him so much why are you out here in the rain with me?" Blaine asks seriously and that's all it takes before Kurt surges at him and plants a long over due kiss right on his lips.

Their kiss is interrupted by a cough coming from the doorway.

"Adam, I- I can explain" Kurt stutters trying to think of something to tell the poor guy, he feels terrible but still doesn't let go of Blaine's hand. It's as if, if he lets go nothing will be real and it will all just have been a cruel dream.

"No need for explanations Kurt. I was the one who called Blaine earlier today. I know that no matter how hard I try Kurt I won't be able to make you happy like Blaine does and all I want, all I've ever wanted was to make you happy" Adam explains.  
"Adam… I'm so sorry. I- I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed Blaine until what's between us was over and I feel terrible" Kurt apologizes.

"No need Kurt, it was already done" Adam smiles. Then Kurt notices he has his bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm going to head home, I hope you guys have a lovely life and I wish you many years of love" Adam says bitter sweetly. He squeezes Kurt's shoulder tenderly and sticks out his hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine shakes it gratefully.

"Thank you Adam, for everything" Blaine says.

"You're welcome. Maybe when you're in New York permanently we can all go out for a cup of tea or something" he suggests.

"We'd love to" Kurt answers for both of them and in that moment, when Kurt referred to them as 'we' for the first time in months, they both knew that things would work out and that they'd be okay.

"I love you so much Kurt, please say you love me to" Blaine pleads.

"Always, I'm never saying goodbye to you" Kurt says and he seals it with a kiss.


End file.
